N. Tropy
' Doctor Nefarious Tropy' (or N. Tropy for short) is the self-proclaimed master of time and quantum warp technology. He is an acquaintance of Uka Uka, called upon by the latter to help take over the world in Crash Bandicoot: Warped. It is stated in the Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex manual that he can be seen causing time paradoxes for laughs. He is shown to be a good friend of N. Trance. Biography Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Doctor Nefarious Tropy is introduced by Uka Uka in Crash Bandicoot: Warped as the creator of the Time Twister Machine, a device that will aid Dr. Cortex in his quest to gather the crystals in their original places in time. He later acts as the third boss of the game, battling Crash with his gigantic tuning fork. After defeating him, he flees to the space/time vortex, and Crash earns the Death Tornado. After defeating Cortex while in possession of all the crystals and gems, a cutscene will be shown revealing a huge (what looks to be) black hole destroying Cortex's lair and the Time Twister Machine. After that it will show a cutscene with infant versions of Nefarious and Cortex that will be fighting over Uka Uka. Cortex will say "Give me the mask! I want to take over the world!". The two will keep fighting over Uka Uka and from time to time there will be a stretching noise. Crash Team Racing N. Tropy makes a return in Crash Team Racing, appearing as an unlockable character. To unlock him, the player must beat all records in the time trial mode or use a cheat code. Tropy drives a sky-blue kart that has high speed, average acceleration, and bad turning. He has the same stats as Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Papu Papu. The epilogue of CTR states that he began tinkering with his time machine again and he was last seen entering a time portal. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex N. Tropy has a minor appearance in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, in which he is an attendee of Uka Uka's convention and an occasional enemy in the game, attempting to hinder Crash's progress by shooting at him with his tuning fork and racing against him in a car. He only has one line in the whole game. Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity, N. Tropy is first seen after the Rusty Walrus chase in High Seas Hi-Jinks, with Cortex's old colleague, Dr. Nitrus Brio, who were seeking the whereabouts of the Evil Twins' treasure. After not getting any information from Crash they decide to "wring it out of him". Right after that, N. Tropy orders N. Brio to transform. The now frog-like Brio springs into the air and hits the iceberg's edge, sending Crash flying to Cortex's Lab. N. Tropy reappears in the level, Ant Agony, along with Nitrus Brio and N. Gin, to steal the Evil Twins' treasure but was burned by Spyro the Dragon. Category:Males Category:Platform Game Characters Category:Racers Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Electrokinetics Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Staff Users Category:Teleporters Category:PS1 Debuts Category:GBA Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:Xbox Characters